1. Field
This disclosure relates to transferring information between two or more computing systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for “copying”, “cutting” and “pasting” information between such systems.
2. Background Information
Professionals working in various industries, such as the computing and computer networking industries, for example, may employ multiple computing systems in their day-to-day work. The reasons for employing a number of different computing systems may vary based on the particular situation. In this regard, one common practice that may save both cost and office space is to use a single set of interface devices with at least some of the various computing systems that may be employed by a specific user. Interface devices, in this context, may include, but are not limited to keyboards, computer pointing devices, such as mice, and display monitors.
In such situations, an apparatus, such as a “switch-box” may be employed to allow such computing systems to “share” these interface devices. Such switch-boxes are well-known. In such a scheme, a user, by employing such a “switch-box”, may couple such interface devices with one computing system to be used at a particular time via the “switch-box.” The user may then couple the interface devices to a different computing system by employing the “switch-box” to, for example, perform a different task.
Alternatively, a user may need to employ multiple systems in his/her work that may be in physically separate locations where a “switch-box” technique may not be practical. For example, one computing system may be in the user's office while another computing system might be located in a development lab.
In the above situations, it is desirable at times to copy or transfer information, such as electronic information, between such computing systems. Current methods of performing such copying or transferring include employing a temporary file on a common computing network, such as on a network file server, with which such computing systems may be coupled, or, alternatively, using a removable storage medium, such as a floppy diskette, when a common network is not employed or available. Such techniques are typically time consuming or inconvenient. Therefore, alternative techniques for performing such transfers of information are desirable.